Harumi
'First Name' Harumi 'Last Name' Unknown 'IMVU Name' NPC played by Thunrian 'Nicknames' The Ghost Doctor 'Age' 31 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'3 'Weight' 120 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' *Calm *Intellectual Apperance Harumi is very awkwardly looking upon first glance. She always keeps her hair down unless she's fighting which rare. She sports a gray suit with a black tie and white dress short, she always has a clipboard where she can document things along the way. She sports a pair of nerdy glasses and very expensive shoe's. Her finger nails are a crimson red always and she wears deep layers of mascarea to give her eyes a dark effect. Her breast size being around a B size, her waist are pretty small as well. Allignment Lawful good 'Clan & Rank' Chitori clan Chairmen/Oyabun Is also a clan mostly made of women. They use their skills in a different way though, often using their money to support women sports and other things that revolved around women. Highly intelligent and high in renown. They even help fund the continent in there war affairs and things that they need. Resembled as most clans as the “higher-ups.” Most women here are all business, never really seen with men, unless it’s on a business level. Sadly enough they team up with the Daiyamondo clan, working on the low as loan sharks. To plainly put it, all of the women in this clan are treated like royalty due to their high status. 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Is currently in a relationship Kravin Kard 'Occupation' Leader of all the Chitori health industries and hospitals 'Fighting Style' An old, and undefined form of mixed martial arts, not much is known of this fighting style, its creation or what it specializes in. However, this style appears to be very versatile, as Hitomi a master of this style, was able to teach it to several of his disciples before she was killed by the notorious wild card, adapting it to the chitori clans individual fighting styles allowing for greater varities of attacks and techniques. Because of how adaptable this style is, many of the techniques and training exercises used in this style can easily be used for the physical development of many fighters, allowing many fighters the ability make their own arsenal of techniques and basically make their own personal martial art style. The only current example of this development is the street fighter, Berserker, who is currently only learning the exercises of this style in order to turn his unique instinctive street fighting style into his own personal martial art. Moves of this style include throws, palm strikes, body locks, kicks and movement-aiding techniques. Ryuu Gliding Step: Harumi moves at such a fast rate she looks like she's making clones of herself. Nou Ten Jigoku Keri (Hell's Head Kick): Harumi picks up the opponent, throws the opponent upward to downward, and at the same time kicks up towards the opponent's head. Seikūken: A defensive technique based on reaction speed that allows the user to create a type of barrier around the user's defensive zone that neutralizes all attacks that enter the user's defenses. Nanba Hashiri: A running style that moves one's hands and legs at the same time, without losing the undulation that comes from the body. Ogata-Ryuu Hiyodoti Hekisou (Ogata Style Wall Walk): A technique where one runs down a wall and then back up it. Genya No Tsubame (Phantom Night of the Swallow): A technique where Harumi moves fast enough that it looks like she disappeared. Inner Eye: Ryuto paces his opponents and memorizes their attack patterns in order for him to react before the opponent can. Gungnir: A series of rapid and powerful palm strikes that supposedly attack with 100% accuracy. This technique is meant to paralize the opponent on contanct Ogata-Ryuu Kitsutsuki Rekkyaku (Ogata Style Woodpecker Ripping Kick): Harumi kicks her opponent in one spot multiple times. Abilities The user has great, if not innate, medical knowledge, enabling them to easily treat others' injuries and create medicines. One with this ability can cook up concoctions and remedies for ailments with nearly anything in one's environments. They are also able to tell which things in the wild (or in one’s kitchen) are poisonous and which are safe to ingest or to use to treat injuries. This ability is not always accompanied by the ability Healing, just the ability to discern sources of natural remedies in domestic products and the like. 'Weapon of Choice' Clipboard Allies/Enemies 'Background' Information: Once the Aniki to Hitmoi. She branched of and began to recenter herself around the Chitori clan. Taking it over and coming in control of the medical institutes completely. Harumi has no last name and her motives are simple. She wants to run District 2. Despite her calm nature she's been noted to be a brutal tactioner in combat... and she's never lost a fight. And she was the one who gave James Farhan the message about Keyth Tasanagi's babies mother going missing... some say she may have had something to do with it after she grew an obsession for the young man once she met him, and he avenged his old chairmen after wild card killed her. One cant stress enough how smart this young lady is. She has an intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect. So gifted that she has higher mental faculties such as a an extremly powerful memory. She never forgets a face. She has better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 17:27, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGNPC Category:Yakuza Category:Chairmen